


Home Is

by Adariall



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adariall/pseuds/Adariall
Summary: It had been a very long two weeks for Anduin. Since moving Khadgar out to the cottage in Dun Morogh he hadn't been away for more than a night or two at a time, so to suddenly spend so much time away was an unexpected shock to his system.





	

It had been a very long two weeks for Anduin. Since moving Khadgar out to the cottage in Dun Morogh he hadn't been away for more than a night or two at a time, so to suddenly spend so much time away was an unexpected shock to his system. He'd spent so many years living in the Keep and yet in a matter of months it had become unfamiliar and strange. His bed was far less comfortable that he remembered it being and after even one night in it he was more than ready to go home. There was also the silence. When night fell and everyone retired to their own quarters it seemed as if the walls only amplified the silence that closed in around him and it was disquieting. He was used to the sounds of Khadgar moving around the cottage at all hours of the day and night, speaking to himself quietly or humming under his breath. Even in the middle of the night when he awoke he expected to hear the sound of Khadgar's breathing from just one room over. He missed it, he missed it to the point where he considered sneaking off from the meetings and diplomatic dinners for even one evening to be able to spend a night in his own home, in his own bed, with the person who had unknowingly become almost an extension of himself nearby.

That had been an awkward realization in and of itself. It had only truly struck him as he lay across his sister's bed late one evening, tongue loosened by ample amounts of alcohol, bemoaning all the things he missed about the cottage. It was not an unusual moment for the siblings, they'd never held much back from each other, and to his great chagrin Taria did tend to trigger most of the major realizations in his life. She was his older sister and while she never failed to hold it over his head, she did have a way of seeing through things that he probably never could, but it was not something that he would ever admit to her. It was only after he had fallen silent that she finally rest her hands on her stomach and smiled at him.

"I think you just miss your mage," her voice was low in the dim light of the room.

"Of course I miss my mage, it's too damn quiet here without him and his puttering and humming and breathing." There was a moment of silence as Anduin's mind caught up with his mouth and then when he dropped his head down to the bed, a loud groan. "I didn't say that."

Taria reached over and ran her fingers through his hair. "Of course you didn't, Anduin. Of course you didn't."

"I hate you."

"And I love you, little brother. But as much as I love you, I'm not letting you sleep in my bed while you're wearing your boots. Get undressed and get in." She tugged at his hair gently before she slid her hand down and pushed at his shoulder. "Come on now, it's time for some rest."

Anduin sighed and looked back up at his sister tiredly. "I should leave you and go back to my chambers."

"No, you shouldn't. Taria's voice was firm but her eyes remained gentle. "You're obviously not sleeping well alone and you know I understand that. So just stay."

After almost forty years, Anduin knew better than to continue to argue with his sister and with a soft snort he did as she requested. It took him only a short time to undress and ready for bed, and as he slid under the blankets he knew yet again that Taria was right. He likely would sleep better with her in the bed next to him and he was grateful for her intelligence in areas where he was so clearly lacking.

Taria leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead before she settled back on her side of the bed, tugging the blankets so that they rest up around her chin. "Good night, Anduin."

"Good night, Taria." He paused for a moment as he stared up at the familiar dark blue of the canopy that covered her bed. "Thank you."

She didn’t reply, instead she reached out from beneath the blankets, took his hand into her own and squeezed it tightly. It was how they both fell asleep and when morning finally came he was unsurprised that he had slept better that night. Fortunately after that evening he knew that it would only be a few days longer and then he would be free to return to the small cottage for at least a few days time without needing to return to Stormwind.

To his surprise, the remaining time did pass much more quickly and he knew he had his sister to thank for that. Indeed with his renewed sense of energy he was able to push them forward as they needed and the trade agreements they so desperately needed were signed late into the night on what was supposed to be the penultimate day. He remained with the group for as little time as was proper and then, with a single look from his sister, he knew that he was free to go. He made his excuses and left the room slowly, but the moment that he had turned down another corridor, one that was empty, he broke into a run. Anduin reached his room far more quickly than he'd ever done before and all but skid through the door once he had it open. His bag, having not been unpacked fully in the two weeks that had been gone, sat on his bed ready to go and after a cursory glance around to ensure that he had not forgotten anything important he was gone.

The sun had long since gone down by the time he reached the stables, but there were lanterns burning that lit the place up as well as if it were daylight. As he peered around the corner into the stall where his gryphon usually stayed he couldn't help but grin. There she stood, preening beneath his gaze, already set up with her tack. He knew that Taria had to be behind it and after the past two weeks and all she had done, he also knew that some sort of gift was in order. But that was something to consider later. He was going home.

Through the darkness he rode, feeling lighter than he had since the day he had left the cottage. With each moment that passed he knew that he was closer to home. Home meant his own bed, warmth, and finally having Khadgar within arm's reach once more. The thought of that alone was enough to cause him to urge his gryphon onward and she obliged willingly, shrieking loudly to convey her own excitement at being let loose in the skies. The rest of the flight seemed to pass in a blur and as they set down in the middle of the paddock next to the cottage, Anduin let out a happy sigh. He dropped his bag on the group and moved to bring the gryphon into the stables, but as he did so, she seemed to have other plans. Using her beak she shoved him away and then ducked her head and did the same to his bag. He couldn't help but laugh as he watched her turn her back on him and all but prance toward the covered stall. Once she was out of sight he heard a soft thump and then a loud, contented rumble and he knew that she was happy to be home as well.

"Well I guess I know where I rank!" He called out toward her, even as he stooped to pick up his bag once more. He wasn't entirely surprised when he received no acknowledgment from her, and with a laugh he followed the familiar path from the paddock to the cottage.

With each and every step that drew him nearer he felt the stress and weight that had built up over the past two weeks drop away, and as he opened the door to the cottage and stepped across the threshold he felt a familiar warmth begin to settle into his bones. He dropped his bag to the ground wordlessly, mindful of the fact that Khadgar was likely already asleep and looked around the cottage hungrily. The fire in the main room burned low and he could see several books spread open on the kitchen table that hadn't been there when he left. He kept to the walls in an attempt to keep from causing the floorboard to creak too loudly and as he neared the table he could see that mixed in with Khadgar's books were a few of his own on the history of Azeroth. He was glad to see that someone was getting use of the volumes he had accumulated over the years and that they were no longer gathering dust when he wasn't using them. Once he reached the table, he pulled Khadgar's usual chair out carefully and sat down with a tired grunt. He made quick work of his boots and socks and was grateful to be free of them. He tucked them under his own seat before he got to his feet once more and made his way toward the stairs that would take him to his bedroom.

The air grew cooler as he climbed higher and he frowned slightly when he noticed that his door was open and that there was a lamp burning inside. He truly didn't mind if Khadgar needed to get something from his room, but to see it left open and lit made him concerned as he could see that Khadgar's room was empty and dark from where he stood. All that concern, however, fell away as he stepped inside and took in the scene before him.

Anduin couldn't help the crooked smile that spread across his lips as he took in the sight before him. Khadgar was in his bed, buried beneath their combined blankets, completely surrounded by pillows. Out from beneath the corner of the blankets he could see that he had a book attached to his hand, fingers shoved between the pages to hold his place. It was a familiar sight from the countless times he'd seen Khadgar fall asleep in front of the fire or at the table in the evening. He always seemed determined to saved his place, even though he was dead to the world. It was far more endearing a habit than he was willing to admit, so instead he reached across the bed and carefully removed the book from Khadgar's hand. The sleeping man did not budge at all and for not the first time, Anduin was glad that Khadgar could sleep through most anything. He slipped a piece of parchment that was on the side table between the pages and set the book down before he turned his attention back to the bed. Even though Khadgar was a solid sleeper, he'd surely wake up if he tugged some of the blankets and pillows from the bed and sleep in the mage's room, and he knew full well that Khadgar would likely be awake for the rest of the night if he did that. He also knew that if he went to bed himself without any blankets or pillows he would probably spend half of the night awake and shivering. A third choice remained however, and for all intents and purposes it seemed to be the best option- climbing into his own bed and spending the night next to Khadgar. It was far from the worst choice in the world, although after his discussion with Taria several nights before it caused his brain to loop in very strange ways. It was no matter, though. It was something he would have to consider more when he wasn't about to fall asleep standing up.

He undressed quickly and quietly, pulling a nightshirt from a drawer that was still half open from before he had left. By the time he was dressed and had kicked his clothes under the chair next to the wardrobe, he found himself yawning widely. He truly was exhausted and he knew that once he was actually in the bed he would fall asleep quickly. He peeled back the blankets carefully and as he attempted not to jostle the bed too much he slipped beneath them. He couldn't help but groan softly as his head met the pillow and he sank into the mattress. He'd longed for his own bed since the moment he left and now that he was back in it he knew that unless Stormwind herself was attacked he would not be moving very far from it. As he stared up at the ceiling, he was grateful to be faced with the familiar roughly hewn beams which stretched across the length of the house instead of the stone of the keep, or even the rich blue of the canopy over Taria's bed. After two long weeks he was home and as he listened to the steady breathing of Khadgar next to him he found that it was suddenly the simplest thing in the world to close his eyes and drift off into dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to http://arcanetrust.tumblr.com/ for the beta! I fully place the blame for this one on Eria.


End file.
